This invention relates to window seals to seal and guide movable windows and especially for such seals which are designed to be used with flush mounted movable windows in an automobile.
Wind tunnel research has demonstrated that the coefficient of drag of an automobile is affected by the configuration of the vehicle body and in particular by the manner in which the body components are attached. This type of research has demonstrated the importance of maintaining the windows of a vehicle flush with the vehicle body. However, conventional seals have been found to be poor for use in maintaining the windows of an automobile flush, and at the same time maintaining an adequate seal around the windows.
My prior application Ser. No. 885,731 discloses an improved seal for use with flush mounted windows. The disclosure of this application is incorporated herein by reference.
Due to the large manufacturing tolerances associated with automotive body elements and in particular with car doors, the movement of the movable windows in the car doors can be difficult. This is caused by the fact that the car doors are manufactured by connecting sheet metal pieces together to form a flange which defines the window opening. This flange may not be perfectly true. When the improved seal disclosed in my aforementioned application 885,731 is mounted on the flange, the window channel follows the flange and is also not true. This results in the window binding and/or in an imperfect seal.